


Always Open: A Rocky Start

by Thomas_DP



Series: Always Open: A Rocky Start [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Masturbation in Bathroom, Nudity, Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: This is book 1, wherein Meg still works at RT and she and Barb have an ongoing competition with each other.They both want to become the most popular and influential woman working at the company and the RT office will soon be transformed into a war zone, as some personal issues are thrown into the mix.





	1. The Prologue

Barbara Dunkelman had a bright promising future working as a PR manager at RoosterTeeth; she couldn’t imagine having a more fun job. Granted, she had busted her ass off back at college to get a proper degree and made lots of effort to integrate herself properly into the RT community, but it all most definitely paid off in the end.  
She had a stable high income job at a popular entertainment company with a growing fan base, was well-liked by most of her fellow employees - except a couple of female ones, but she was always better with guys than with girls anyway - and in just a short amount of time, she soon climbed in popularity; becoming one of RoosterTeeth’s most recognisable faces.

Her rapid rise towards becoming RT’s poster girl could largely be attributed towards the many positive reactions she received from the fans; they quickly learned to appreciate Barb’s well-developed body and remarkable willingness to talk openly about her sexual interests and experiences. She’d achieve her goal of having her own show at RT faster than she ever dared to hope.

She quickly used her rapidly-increasing fame and influence at the company to land a semi-permanent spot at the weekly podcast and became friendly with anybody working at RT who meant something. Included in that line-up was of course Gavin Free; somebody she had been interested in ever since she volunteered at the first RTX.  
She already had a little crush on him shortly after the she joined the community, but seeing him up close there and then and having so many funny interactions with him, made the tiny crush develop into a serious one.

She never dared to ask him out throughout the following years; dating somebody in the same company could lead to some serious complications if the relationship went sour, and they’d sooner get rid of her than Gavin. Plus, she didn’t want to risk losing the awesome friendship she had with him, so she kept waiting and waiting for the perfect moment to happen. Unfortunately for Barb, the list of Gavin’s admirers was about to grow...

**The good old days:**   
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcsp65c-2d30f450-91f4-4f17-9eee-ea851d233ed8.jpg/v1/fill/w_1032,h_774,q_70,strp/the_good_old_days_by_thomas_dp_dcsp65c-pre.jpg>

Meg Turney joined RoosterTeeth in May 2014, on account of realising that staying at Sourcefed would be a dead-end for her online career; she milked her position with them for as much as she could. RoosterTeeth was growing bigger with each passing year, both in productions and workforce, so Meg made sure to send in her credentials at the earliest moment. Her working experiences and competences were decently impressive, but RoosterTeeth had need of another pretty face - preferably with a pretty body to go alongside it. Barb and Ashley’s combined sex appeal was not enough anymore.

Meg had the required looks, character and experience and wearing a very low-cut top during her job interview improved her chances of getting hired even more. Of all the new people RT hired during that period, Meg stood out the most, and both the male fans and the male employees were very enthusiastic to see RT’s resident cast of hotties get expanded by a curvy redhead - even if that wasn’t her real hair colour.

Her life ambition had always been to coast through life as effortlessly as possible, while maintaining a very popular internet reputation and marry rich. Meg herself came from a family of eleven and she was more than sick of having to share everything and to not have an abundance of wealth and luxury. Meg’s passion to achieve her life goals couldn’t be questioned however, and she had often used her wits, smarts and her body to get where she was right now, without any complaints or whining.

She was already well underway in accomplishing her dreams: she had a natural, good-looking body and worked hard every day to maintain her fit curves, she had managed to establish a loyal supportive fan-base during her time working at SourceFed and now she had managed to land a job at RoosterTeeth, which in and of itself, was the perfect opportunity to progress her online popularity to the next level.

She knew why RT had hired her so easily and quickly (she didn’t even need to come back for a second interview). Her looks and bubbly energetic personality had landed her yet another great job opportunity, so she was already quite certain of the fact that she wouldn’t have to work too hard; just looking as attractive and friendly as possible would probably be enough.

She guessed that she probably had to star in some sort of weekly show or RT production where the camera would be heavily zoomed-in on her face and body. Maybe they’d even want her to be the face of a new show; as visual eye-candy promotion, although the chances of that happening were rather slim, seeing as competent, successful employers don’t assign entirely new shows to recently hired employees.

Meg had done her homework; she was already quite aware of who Barbara Dunkelman was and how she had managed to achieve such a dedicated fan base in a short amount of time. She watched most of the podcasts Barbara appeared in, analysed every RT production Barb had starred in and regularly checked both her Twitter and Instagram for useful pointers. If RT had hired her to become another golden girl like Barbara, she would come as prepared as she could be and she’d do a much better job than that blonde Canadian too, that much was certain!

Meg’s Instagram pictures and Twitter posts were already quite a bit hotter than Barb’s, she’d talk way raunchier during the podcasts and she’d be way more daring during RT productions and shorts as well; she wouldn’t have minded showing her naked butt during the shower scene in the Siri short for example. Personal sacrifices always need to be made to acquire fame and glory after all.

For most working people, Fridays are a blessing. This is also the case for the many people working behind the scenes at RT to help out with its many productions, yet for the select few at RT - the cream of the crop, who actually appear on camera enough to establish a personality - every day was a Friday.

Most people who found themselves in such a situation would count themselves lucky, but Meg, who’d grown accustomed to her position at RT at lightning speed, already took it for granted. The scale was a bit bigger than what she was used to back when she was working at SourceFed, but the core remained the same; have fun, look good and get paid to do so.

It was the last Friday in the month May, the month in which Meg started working for RoosterTeeth, and it had been a blast. She got along with both the male as the female employees, she already made some very good friends and she already figured out whom she could never truly be friends with, no matter how much time they'd spend together. That person was Barbara and truth be told, it didn’t surprise her. They both were addicted to receiving lots of attention and it was only logical that Barb, with her comfy, well-established position at the company, didn’t like newly arrived Meg treading on and actually invading her turf. Both weren’t willing to share the spotlight and both were bitchy enough to let that get in the way of creating a good friendship, or at least a decent work relationship.

The similarities between the two women were quite obvious, no matter how much either one of them would deny it. However, Meg prided herself in one trait she had over Barb: she was more flexible. Meg being flexible could also be described as Meg just being easy and more willing; although she hadn’t yet reached the same level of arrogance that Barbara had built up over the past few years. This trait would prove to be extremely vital in the competition between both women, as Meg already acquired a leg-up on Barbara during her first month at RT.

Ashley Jenkins is an incredibly hot woman, that much could clearly be seen from just looking at her. She was always proud of the dirty comments her body would get her, instilling the confidence inside her to eventually hook up with a successful man like Burnie; one of RT’s most important founders. Sure, it kind of stung when people kept saying she only got into RT because of her relationship with one of the founders and that Burnie had assigned Ashley to the gaming news channel “The Know”, just so her presence at the company would be validated, but that was only because she had to admit it was all true. Still, there would always be people who'd be envious of her success and she was the one with an amazing job, her own show and awesome friends as co-workers, so score 1 for Ashley.

Ashley had always felt as though she never managed to reach her full potential on account of Barbara hogging so much of the spotlight, but Ashley was mature enough to share. She even offered her the position of presenting The Know with her; Ashley’s way of trying to bond with the rising blonde star and to leech off her popularity as well of course, nothing’s free in life. Plus, she could use an extra pair of hands in managing RT’s gaming news channel; doing it on her own had left her exhausted at the end of way too many working days.

She had found Barbara's response to her proposition uncalled for, to say the least. She flat-out turned her down and gave Ashley the shitty excuse that she had too much work and responsibilities of her own to take on work on yet another show. Ashley immediately knew that Barb was bullshitting: the blonde spent more time flirting with and chatting up male employees than she spent in her office working on PR-related stuff. Most people in the company already knew that Barbara would love to have and host her own show, so Ashley's image of Barb got worse than it already was when she thought about how happy and enthusiastic the attention-craving blonde would have been to say yes, if Ashley proposed to Barb to have her own show instead.

Ashley had never been a model employee, but she had always made sure to be a team player. If you weren't, you immediately earned yourself a spot in her "bad book". What pissed her off the most though, was the incredibly arrogant and nonchalant way the narcissistic blonde just brushed her off. It was like she thought doing a show together with Ashley was way beneath her, how dare she even propose such a mundane and worthless idea. As a result of this rude interaction, Ashley avoided Barb as much as she could from then on and made a mental note to get Burnie to dislike Barbara as much as she did. Losing the support of a founder would make her position at the company that much weaker.

The following couple of weeks were quite the bad experience for Ashley, as The Know started going downhill rather fast. It soon acquired the worst like-to-dislike ratio any RT production has ever had before. This was thanks to most of the gaming news being outdated or just plain wrong, the jokes being as dry as they could be and of course the massive competition that she had to counteract from the many larger and more professional gaming channels, all of which had been around the block much longer than The Know.

They started calling her titles 'clickbait crap' and on one episode, the like bar was almost invisible (which was quite the accomplishment, seeing as most of the RT fan base just liked whatever content they released just for the sake of liking it), which was alarming the people at the top of the company. She managed to solve the issue somewhat by wearing a bit more lipstick and blush than she was used to during the recording of The Know episodes. Burnie also used some of his influence to give her more time and breathing room, but it would only be a matter of time before the channel would come crashing down and be forgotten amongst the rest of the crap-pile productions RT had produced.

**A temporary solution:**   
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcsp64y-e4d955e4-9d54-46b5-92d9-5c6444377c92.jpg>

Ashley didn't want such a disaster to be part of her RT legacy and hoped at least one of the new hires would be able to help her over at the Know. And if that woman would be as hot as her, that would be a convenient bonus to boost the channel’s views. And if not, she’d be considered the prettiest of the two, so win-win for Ashley.

Her prayers were answered in the form of Meg Turney. The redheaded woman was smoking hot, had enough experience talking about game-related news in front of a camera and it looked like she had more free time on her hands than she was working. Plus, being so new in such a big company, Meg would probably be looking out for potential besties and allies and Ashley sure as hell wasn't going to let this golden opportunity go to waste.

They hit it off pretty well and occasionally had girl-talks during their many breaks. They even started texting each other; gossiping about everyone in the company and Ashley received a much needed motivation - and power boost when Meg had told her that she liked The Know. She also told her that the fans were rude for not taking into consideration that the quality of the show wasn't that high, because Ashley was the only one putting all her time and effort into it. To nobody's surprise, Ashley quickly proposed to Burnie the idea of having Meg co-host The Know with her and Burnie, having no objections to that idea, immediately gave her the green light.

Ashley however, came down with a fever last minute, and it was quickly decided that Meg would take care of that week's episode of The Know. Ashley's sickness gave her a great opportunity to see how well Meg would do and the results spoke for themselves: the redhead did not disappoint. For the first time in weeks, the likes outnumbered the dislikes, people started posting positive reactions again and anyone posting anything that fitted in between valid criticism and useless insults, was attacked by the rabid fan base; things were back to normal. Ashley had to admit it, Meg had done a great job. Excellent as a matter of fact, because after she watched the episode, she was already writing down useful pointers and any other interesting personal gimmicks Meg had added to make the show even better.

Meg had asked the cameraman to get her entire upper-body in view, instead of just her face and the outfit she wore more than accentuated the size of her well-formed tits; turned out they were two very effective eye-catchers. She also used more video clips than Ashley to limit the amount of filming-time and her jokes - even though they were kinda' corny and cliché - actually hit home with the audience. The wacky way she told them, plus Meg trying extra hard to come over as bubbly as possible, actually paid off extremely well. That fake geek attitude of hers probably also improved her performance and Ashley's pride was a little dented when she hesitantly admitted to herself that she actually could learn a thing or two from the newbie.

The only downside of having Meg doing The Know was that many comments were about how big Meg's tits were, that some fans claimed to see her nipples through her shirt and how much they wanted to see her naked and do 'it' with her. Ashley caught herself getting wet faster than usual while she was going through some of the lewd comments and seeing as she was alone, she did something she hadn’t done for a while and began to play with herself.

It didn’t take her long to climax; the dirty comments were written well enough and it really turned her on reading how people were objectifying her friend and co-worker in such a disrespectful way. She pictured herself in the scenarios these perverted fans wrote out, cumming hard around her digits. As she came down from her orgasm, she made a mental note to dress as provocatively as Meg for the next The Know episode; some online dirty attention would do her good once in a while.

It was a good thing that Ashley's priorities were making The Know as successful as possible, with tons of views. If she had to slut it up to get more views, then so be it. No one truly cared about the news in these videos anyway. If she followed Meg’s lead, showed a little more skin, The Know could be RoosterTeeth’s most successful project ever.

**Meg’s test episode:**   
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcsp65l-e90ae086-f01c-4f12-81fb-41a5a07fb3e0.jpg/v1/fill/w_1177,h_679,q_70,strp/meg_s_test_episode_by_thomas_dp_dcsp65l-pre.jpg>

Ashley was ecstatic about the recent development and with time aplenty, took to organising a fun little women-event to happen Friday evening (the fever had already abated during Thursday, but she didn't feel like coming back to work for just one day), to celebrate Meg's first month at the company and the successful work she pulled off presenting The Know. She, Meg and a few other female RT-employees would have a girls’ night in one of the office rooms after everybody would be done with work. Acquiring a key to lock and unlock anything she wanted wasn't hard for Ashley, she was dating Burnie after all.

She spoke to Meg, Arryn, Lindsay, Mariel and Griffon (who was luckily in town that week, on account of her busy work schedule) when she popped into the office to get some of her belongings, and they almost all accepted immediately. Unfortunately, Lindsay had to decline the invitation. As much as she wanted to go, her husband Michael had already organised a rather romantic night for two, which she did not want to miss. Inviting Barb was the last thing Ashley wanted to do; she had been avoiding her ever since Barb scoffed at the idea of doing The Know. Not inviting her to it would however risk an all-out cat fight at work, so Barb was invited as well, for the sake of keeping the peace.

She wrote an invitation email with as much fake enthusiasm and friendship as she could muster and kinda' hoped Barbara wouldn’t want to come. The chance of that happening was actually rather high; she’d probably be too busy being self-absorbed to grace them with her presence. It wouldn’t be surprising if she was masturbating the entire evening too. Ashley was actually kind of shocked when she first heard how many times the sexually-charged blonde played with herself daily; that much couldn’t be healthy anymore…

Barbara had let Ashley down yet again, as she replied back within the hour that she’d definitely be there and thanked her for the invite. She wouldn’t let Barbara’s presence ruin her fun though and just doubled the amount of cocktails and alcohol she’d bring for the girls’ night; that would make Barbara tolerable enough for sure. Booze alone wouldn’t be enough to make the night fun though, they’d have to do something wild and exciting to keep them going for a couple hours, and what was more well-suited for this task than the Truth or Dare version of “Spin the Bottle” - she hoped that a dare would lead to a sloppy make out session with one of the others, as long as it wasn’t Barb. All they needed was a bottle and they’d go through a lot of those before the night would be over…

Barbara was more than a little relieved when she had received and read Ashley’s invitation mail. She sort of regretted blowing off Ashley’s proposition so rudely and realised how bitchy it may have been. Ashley had been avoiding her since then too, which didn’t make Barb feel any better about the whole unfortunate situation. Barb had been horrified when she found Ashley inviting other female RT employees to a girls’ night, while seemingly skipping over her. She was already panicking when the day was almost over and still didn’t get an invite.

That’s why she let out an ecstatic little squeal when she finally saw Ashley’s mail appear in her inbox. Sure, Ashley didn’t ask her directly in person like she did with the others, but at least she got invited, that was all that mattered in the end. Ashley had probably forgotten about her because she looked like she was in a rush to pick up her stuff and go back home again.

Barbara wanted to be on friendly footing with everyone who meant something at the company and Ashley was definitely part of that group, so Barb could relax again when it seemed that she had worried about nothing. Shame it was on a Friday evening instead of Saturday; that meant she would likely need to rub one or two out before work was finished to function normally for the duration of the night.

Meg for her part was definitely looking forward to Friday night. It had been a while since she’s done something fun with exclusively women and it would give her some great opportunities to get to know some of the most important female members of RT a little better. And if there would be enough booze present, then there would definitely be some opportunities to get frisky with the others. She hoped she would get to touch Ashley’s firm tits during the night. Meg’s panties would have gotten wet at that thought, if she had been wearing any.

Barb had been feeling hot the entire morning the next day; she had stumbled on quite a large collection of tributes to herself on the 'cumonprintedpics' website, which kept her busy fingering herself for quite some time. She even managed to squirt after she had been masturbating to one particularly erotic tribute of her; the amount of cum the guy had shot on her printed face made her nipples harden and her pussy gushing from wetness. That would surely be a thread she would visit again if she felt like having a hard, long masturbation session.

The sexual afterglow of having found that site and masturbating to all those dirty tributes lasted the entire night and even carried over to the next morning. That’s why Barbara had been feeling hot the entire time, subtly rubbing her legs together to give her already wet pussy some much-needed stimulation. She tried to focus as hard as she could on her work, but eventually her incredible lust overcame her willpower and she hurried herself to one of her favourite places in the office; the women’s bathroom.

**Limit reached:**   
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcsq12u-7523cd97-045e-4a51-a72d-09b8ca96098e.jpg>

She loved it so much on account of the big mirrors hanging in there; they were perfect to take selfies with. Plus, she liked the trashy look the toilet stalls in the background added to her selfies. It was also an ideal place to masturbate in and she lost count of how many times she had climaxed in one of those stalls. The men’s bathroom was ideally suited for that purpose as well, it’s just that Barb had only at two times worked up the courage to sneak in there and finger herself to an overwhelming, highly enjoyable orgasm.

The musk of the males, which she found intoxicating, was heavily present in that room and fantasising about the huge scandal she would create if some guy would ever catch her there getting busy was such a kick for her. She loved masturbating in enclosed public places and imagining herself getting gangbanged and cummed on by every guy working in the company, while their partners could walk in on the giant fuckfest at any moment, was one of her most frequent sexual fantasies.

Barbara was in luck that day; nobody was present in the women’s bathroom and she quickly entered the last stall, pulled off her pants and wet panties, along with everything else. Her face was already a little red from the accumulated lust and anxiety and she wasted no time sliding two fingers into her wet, tight cunt. Normally, she’d treat herself to a little foreplay, rubbing her clit or massaging her tits and pinching her nipples, but she was too worked up already to spend any time on the “small stuff”.

While she was pumping two fingers in and out her pussy, she imagined  
that her fellow male employees had posted all those amazing tributes of her on the cumonprintedpics thread and that Gavin had been the one who had posted the awesome tribute she had squirted to the previous night. For the next couple minutes, no noise besides the soft wet sound of Barbara furiously fingering her wet twat, was heard in the bathroom and she only had to stop and take a break once, when somebody had entered the room and sat herself in the stall next to Barb’s.

Barb, completely red in the face and already looking quite sweaty, resumed her passionate masturbation fun when the woman had left the bathroom (luckily for Barb, she hadn’t been in there for long) and it didn’t take much longer for her to squirt hard inside the toilet she was sitting on. Her hand got wet as a result of it and she took her time licking herself clean, with a very satisfied look on her face.

**Barb masturbating in the women’s bathroom:**   
<https://orig00.deviantart.net/37fb/f/2018/327/1/c/barb_masturbating_in_the_women_s_bathroom_by_thomas_dp-dcsq0dk.png>

It took her at least five more minutes to catch her breath and make herself presentable again and she hurried herself towards her office so she could change her wet panties with a spare pair she had hidden in the bottom drawer of her desk. The spare panties were a lot skimpier; she kept them there in case she thought she might get lucky. It was either wear the slutty panties or go commando, so the choice was quickly made.

One orgasm for an entire day wouldn’t be enough for Barbara of course, seeing as she was going to be too occupied with the girls’ night to get any more masturbating done. Unfortunately for her, her workload prevented her from running off to the bathroom again anytime soon. It was almost 5 PM before she realised that she still needed to climax at least once before she would get ready for the girls’ night. Barb silently cursed her damned work; every Friday evening, the janitor would clean the women’s bathroom, making her lose out on the best and most secure place to masturbate in.

The male bathroom would be impossible to use that day as well, seeing as the Achievement Hunters were busy filming a couple shorts close by, and keeping their goofiness in mind, they probably still weren’t done yet. The inside of her car; which was her last backup place to masturbate in, wasn’t viable as well, seeing as everybody would be leaving the building and going to their cars soon.

With no secure place left to masturbate and with time running out quickly, Barbara decided on doing something she had only done once before; masturbating in her office. The last time she had been forced to masturbate inside her office was during the week before last year’s RTX. Drowning in work, trying to get everything organised and scheduled for the massive event, the women’s bathroom had flooded and the horny blonde had been forced to rub one out quickly behind her desk.

Even then, it had been difficult to do it as effectively as normal. Every time she got close, a figure would walk past and would scare her straight. Even so, the eventual orgasm had been amazing, the risk of being caught with the constant edging was such an effective combo. But the risk had been too high, and Barb had told herself that she would never do it again.

Tough luck for Barb though, seeing as she was in dire need of some sexual release, and she subtly managed to pull her panties down a little in her pants. The wetness of her panties was already running down her long legs a little, when she slowly and with care to not be noticed, started playing with herself. She soon felt quite flushed inside her chest and she wanted to play with her hardening nipples, yet doing so would be a sure way of getting noticed by somebody.

She briefly paused when a couple of people walked past her office and she almost peed her pants when Gus had walked in and asked her if she was alright on account of her face being all flustered. She was too horny however to call it quits and she kept getting more caught up in trying to achieve that sweet pleasant sensation of climaxing as quickly as possible.

Barb shouldn’t have let her lust take over that much, cause while her eyes were focused on her screen, with her fingers moving in and out of her wet pussy at an increasing pace, she didn’t notice Griffon stepping towards her office. The blonde MILF had sent her a text earlier that day, asking if she would like to catch up with her a little before they could go to the event together. Griffon liked both Gavin and Barbara, and always thought they would make a great couple, yet she quickly observed that Gavin’s aloofness and Barbara’s indecisiveness would make sure that the both of them would never be more than just good friends.

Griffon, always in the mood for some matchmaking, wanted to speed things up a little by having a long good talk about Barb’s current situation with Gavin and where she wanted things to go. If Barb was as into Gavin as Griffon thought she was, she’d definitely give her all her support in trying to get them together. That deep, meaningful conversation had to be put on hold though, as she walked in on the Canadian girl playing with herself, moments away from reaching her much needed orgasm. Gus had left the door open halfway, allowing Griffon to get close to Barb’s desk without her noticing.

“Need a hand?”, asked Griffon with an obvious smirk on her face, making the masturbating blonde almost jump up from her chair in shock. Barb quickly pulled up and adjusted her pants; they had already slid down quite a bit from all the frantic fingering, her face turning a nice shade of tomato-red. “Err, n-no thanks, much appreciated though.”, answered Barbara, still half out of breath. “How much did you see?”, she nervously asked Griffon and hoped she hadn’t been standing there for long. Barbara was usually good with handling stressful situations but right now, she could die from the embarrassment.

“Enough to tell that work must be slow around here lately”, said Griffon, as she tried her hardest not to start laughing at the awkward situation she and Barb found themselves in right now. She hated the situation she was in, but truth be told, Barb could at least consider herself a little lucky; it was “only” Griffon who had caught her masturbating, imagine the blow-out if a male employee or one of her bosses had walked in on her getting busy.

Griffon saw the embarrassed blonde fidgeting nervously as a result of what she just had said and quickly added “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna' judge you. Me and Geoff have done a lot worse in these offices than what you were just doing.”. This eased up Barbara a little bit and she let out a half-hearted chuckle when Griffon was telling her about some embarrassing sexual exploits with Geoff she had tried in the very same building they were in. The recent development had however made Griffon’s mind wander away from her original purpose of having a deep Gavin-talk with Barbara.

They spend the rest of their remaining time chatting and trying to get back to a normal, chill atmosphere, until it was time for them to go to the room Ashley had chosen for the girls’ night. Barb was relieved that Griffon didn’t make a huge deal of her “little slip-up”, but still walked rather awkwardly with the older blonde towards the party-room, on account of a little itch she couldn’t scratch anymore. As Barb left her office with Griffon however, she was kind of amazed when she thought about how turned on her recent experience had made her. Getting caught while masturbating with no apparent negative consequences, was one of the most intoxicating feelings she had ever experienced.

\---

This chapter is heavily focused on providing build-up and general information about the characters, on account of it being the very first chapter of the first book.

The next chapter will be about the girl's night and their antics during it and will feature a bit more "action".


	2. That damn bottle

Ashley’s little party had been well underway for a couple of hours now; the mood couldn’t have been any better. Her personal issues with Barbara were also temporarily forgotten on account of all the booze she had downed since the start of the party. The women had already drunk a considerable amount of cocktails and shots, and the lightweights amongst them were already quite a bit ‘off their feet’. Ashley’s foresight of bringing along ample booze had been a fortunate one and Meg had livened up the party even more by bringing along small speakers and adequate club music. The first hour had mostly been filled with small-talk and a few drinks to get them tipsy, while the second hour involved the women getting drunk and grinding their bodies against each other to the beat of Meg’s trashy music.

Ashley knew that most of the women present wouldn’t last too long in the night while being totally loaded, and she wanted the party to last at least a little longer. That’s why she proposed doing something fun while everybody was still awake and pleasant from the alcohol. All six of them sat around in a circle, with a big bottle of Martini in the middle – this had been emptied between Ashley and Meg - as they had decided to play a truth or dare version of “spin the bottle”.

All six of them were having the time of their lives, anxiously looking forward to what fun activities their game would bring them. Barbara however, was the only one of the six who was sitting a little uncomfortably. This was on account of not reaching her daily climax quota. Drinking a lot of alcohol hadn’t improved matters, and dancing lewdly and grinding against the other women had made her go into heat. She would have rubbed one out in the toilets while the others were busy partying, if not for the fact that Griffon had caught her earlier that day. If she went away on her own right now, it would look mighty suspicious and she had already experienced enough embarrassment for one day.

Ashley was the first to spin the bottle, seeing as she was the host of the party. She spun it rather weakly, on account of her inebriation and the bottle stopped at Meg after two complete spins. “Truth”, said Meg all giggly, as she didn’t want to go all-out so soon, by having to do something dirty for a dare for the first turn already. Ashley immediately set the tone for that night’s session of spin the bottle as she asked her co-worker at which age she first had sex. “At my fourteenth birthday, with an older guy from the same school”, replied Meg and became even gigglier when she saw the half-shocked faces of the other women. “Hey, I was getting tired of giving him blowjobs and never getting anything in return myself! So I felt like going home base was the most logical and fun thing to do.”, continued Meg proudly.

Mariel let out an impressed whistle, while Griffon remarked that there wasn’t any better reason to have your first time than Meg’s. “Did it feel any good?”, asked Barb, who was as equally impressed by Meg’s honest answer as the other women. “Eh, it was okay, but the next dozen times were a lot more enjoyable”, stated the redhead, who was beaming with pride as a result of having impressed all the other women. She considered them all to definitely not be amateurs concerning sex, so leaving them visually stunned about her first sexual experience was quite the achievement in her eyes.

Meg’s last statement elicited hearty laughter from the other women as she spun the bottle fairly hard. Some of them tensed up a little though, on account of the stakes clearly having been raised by Ashley’s first question and Meg’s subsequent naughty answer. It was going to be one of “those” games for sure. Not that they minded of course, they were all naturally naughty enough and sufficiently inebriated as well, to consider a sexual game of truth or dare as fun. They didn’t want to disappoint their co-workers and lose face as a result though, so it was time to get serious.

The bottle stopped at Arryn this time and she choose Truth. Meg didn’t mind, seeing as she already had a question ready for all five of them. “Are you still an anal virgin or have you already had some backdoor action?”, asked Meg and she quickly noticed Griffon’s smirk while Ashley looked like she was grimacing. Ashley only ever tried it once and never wanted to do it again after experiencing such discomfort. “Not yet, but that’s because Miles is too much of a prude. You won’t believe how many fights we’ve had on account of him barely wanting to experiment with some of the kinkier stuff.”, Arryn said.

All the other women besides Barbara started laughing, seeing as she knew that her close friend was really having some conversation problems and that she wasn’t joking at all. “I did try out some toys and butt plugs on myself though, so it’s all good to go on my side”, added Arryn quickly to at least earn a little respect.

It was actually Barb who had the most experience with anal, she loved enjoying the sensation of a creamy load shooting inside of her, without having to worry about becoming pregnant. Meg herself was still an anal virgin, but she was definitely open to the idea of trying it out sometime.

Seeing that Meg was satisfied with her answer, Arryn spun the bottle and was delighted to see that it pointed towards Barbara. Arryn already knew everything she wanted to know about Barbara, so she was secretly hoping that she’d pick Dare. She started smiling when she heard Barb say “Dare” and decided to turn up the heat a little. “Seeing as you already took off your sweater, why not take off something more, like say….your shirt and your pants?”, asked an over-eager Arryn while she was grinning like an idiot. Arryn had always been fairly interested in Barbara in a sexual way and any opportunity to see her naked or at least in her underwear, she’d jump on immediately.

“Oh, two articles of clothing at once, how ballsy”, said Meg and everyone’s eyes were fixated on the victim of Arryn’s dare. “Well alright.” said Barb, as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head. She stopped halfway while unbuttoning her pants when she remembered the thong she had put on earlier that day. Barb’s face was rapidly getting redder, while she was trying to think of an excuse not to take off her pants and show everybody that she was wearing an erotic-looking thong to work. She couldn’t think of any, on account of the stressful situation she was in, with everybody looking so interested in her. The only thing she could do was look at Arryn pleadingly, while she tried to tell her that taking off her pants was a bad idea, with her eyes.

Arryn was too tipsy to notice her friend’s predicament however, so Barb was forced to take off her pants after all. She got rid of her pants as quickly as she could and immediately sat down again, but unfortunately for her, everybody had already noticed the erotic underwear she was wearing. Her bra was a pretty black one, but it was her thong that caught everybody’s attention. Griffon had noticed Barb’s pleading look to Arryn and had immediately realised what her problem had been, yet she didn’t want to say anything on account of not making an even bigger scene for Barb. Plus, how would she explain to the others that she knew Barb was wearing a thong right then?

**Barb accepts the challenge:**

<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dctc1en-c0c9c8a0-00c3-403f-ad5a-b1c80bcb2859.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/barb_accepts_the_challenge_by_thomas_dp_dctc1en-pre.jpg>

Everybody was staring at the stripped blonde with wide-open eyes and Arryn suddenly felt very turned-on and guilty at the same time. Luckily for Barbara, Mariel broke the awkward silence by saying: “Damn Barb, love your panties! Where’d you get em’? I wouldn’t mind getting a pair for my girlfriend! “. Yeah...very...stylish”, said Ashley, as she poured another drink for herself and Meg.

Barbara quickly spun the bottle to try and get everybody’s attention off of her and quickly tried to think of a potential truth or tare when she saw the bottle stop and point at Ashley. “Err, t-truth or dare Ashley?”, Barbara nervously stuttered and asked Ashley what fetish she always had wanted to try out, when she heard her answer with truth. “I always wanted to go to a nude resort I guess, or at least to a nude beach.”, answered Ashley after only a few seconds of thought. “Damn, that does sound like fun!”, said an animated Meg.

Barb was relieved that she managed to divert some attention away from herself with her question. She started to relax a little while she was listening to the other women talking about nudity-topics and bucket lists, and had to admit to herself that she had also fantasised about public nudity from time to time. Feeling a familiar, lustful warmth that came from sitting in her underwear in full-view of her co-workers and friends, Barbara quickly crossed her legs to hide her growing wetness.

Ashley spun the bottle and this time, it was Griffon’s turn to decide which option she’d pick. Griffon picked Truth and Ashley asked her if she’d ever give swinging a go. “I might someday.”, she replied and added that she had already met a lot of interesting, handsome people during her travels for her chainsaw-work. “Being in a relationship with one guy is great, got no complaints there, but only ever having sex with that one guy the moment you start that relation, that blows major ass. I sometimes wish I could be single for a couple days.”, said Griffon in a tone that sounded quite longing, causing every other woman present to silently admit to themselves that they in some part also shared Griffon’s opinion.

Before things got too dramatic and deep, Griffon took her turn spinning the bottle and grinned when it pointed towards the half-naked Barbara again. Without thinking of the result of her last dare, Barbara picked dare this time as well; it seemed like the alcohol finally had an effect on her. She did curse herself however when she saw Griffon smirking at her and was steeling herself for the “tribulations” which were yet to come.

“Interesting choice underwear-girl.”, whispered Griffon barely audible to the others, as she had just the right kind of dare for her sexually-frustrated friend. “You’re already dressed the part so the preparations are already over with. I dare you to sit on Arryn’s face with your crotch for one whole minute”, declared Griffon in a challenging tone. She was delighted with her chosen challenge when she saw both Barbara’s and Arryn’s eyes open wide. Mariel looked rather disappointed; she actually wanted to feel Barb’s crotch on her face herself.

Griffon, who remembered that her young, foxy blonde had been incredibly close to sexual release earlier that day, just wanted to tease her a little. She also guessed correctly that Arryn wouldn’t mind it at all and that it would be the ideal way to show everybody that Barb was still wilder than Meg. Griffon had been observant enough to notice the slowly growing aura of conflict and competition between Meg and Barb recently and she wanted to give Barb a little edge in the competition. She anticipated Meg and Ashley teaming up together through hosting The Know together and if that would be the case, Barb would need all the additional help she could get.

“Goddamn, you girls are even worse than men. Let’s get this over with.”, exclaimed Barbara, while she tried to sound as tough and convincing as possible. Her legs were kinda’ wobbly on account of her nerves and the alcohol she had consumed, so when she squatted over a prone Arryn lying on her back, her legs gave in and she landed a little harder on her friend’s head than she had planned to. It took all the effort she could muster to not let out an audible moan, as she felt Arryn’s nose poke her wet slit through her thong.

She immediately tried to shift herself into a more comfortable position and became a little bit wetter when she felt Arryn’s slow and warm rhythmic breathing through her flimsy underwear. She still didn’t sit comfortably enough to stop moving around every so often and the sensation of smothering her friend’s face with her crotch only increased her wetness. “Oh right, gotta’ time this thing”, blurted out Griffon suddenly and she quickly shot Barbara an apologetic look.

Barb didn’t notice nor heard what Griffon had said; her entire body was going into overdrive right there and then. The second climax she nearly achieved earlier that day, the alcohol, the dancing and the grinding, the stripping, her current predicament; all those things combined were making her quite lustful. She was actually slowly rubbing herself toward orgasm on Arryn’s face as subtly as she could, and so far, only Griffon and Arryn had actually noticed Barbara going into heat.

Arryn didn’t mind it at all, as her face was getting slicker with every passing second, silently thanking Griffon for granting her the rare opportunity to feel Barb’s magnificent ass on her face. Griffon just wanted to tease Barbara a little, she never expected she’d actually try to get herself off through rubbing her crotch on her friend’s face, and she quickly tried to think of something that would distract the others enough for them to not notice what Barb was doing. Acting silly and naughty was one thing, what Barbara was doing right now, was something on an entirely more perverse level!

“Wanna see a nudie pic of me and Geoff having sex at the RT parking lot?”, exclaimed Griffon in an almost yelling-tone and immediately flipped to the right folder when Mariel, Meg and Ashley were on her in a flash. She had luckily taken quite a few pics and she hoped that the time she’d buy with showing them to the three women gathered around her would give Barbara enough time to finish up. When she saw that the other women were too distracted with Griffon’s new reveal to pay her any attention, Barbara increased the pace at which she was rubbing herself on Arryn and held one hand in front of her mouth to stifle any moaning sounds.

Arryn herself was helping out Barbara by pushing her face - most importantly, her nose - as hard as she could against Barb’s already quite wet thong, while she was rubbing and squeezing her asscheeks with her free hands. Arryn didn’t know why the other women weren’t responding to Barb getting busy on her face, so she took advantage of the apparently carefree situation and tried to please her friend as best she could.

She enjoyed it almost as much as Barbara did and would have started masturbating herself if she could. Griffon was halfway through showing a video-recording of her and Geoff fooling around in the parking lot, when Barb had one of the strongest orgasms of her life. Masturbating and climaxing while her oblivious friends were sitting so close to her had an amazing effect on Barbara and her whole body lightly shook a couple of times before her twenty-seconds-long orgasm was over. Luckily for both Barbara and Arryn, Barb hadn’t squirted and she yelled “Done!” when she had gotten off of Arryn’s very flustered face and after wiping her thong dry a little bit, using her discarded pants.

The other four women slowly looked up, not aware of what had happened right next to them or what Barb had meant with that she was done. “Oh damn, we missed it!”, said Mariel, surprised at how red Barb and Arryn’s faces were. “I think they missed out on a lot more than we did”, said Ashley with a grin and nodded towards Griffon’s phone. Meg saw how hot and bothered Barb and Arryn looked and felt quite hot herself from watching Griffon’s erotic footage, so she quickly took off her shirt.

**Turney up the heat:**

<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dctc1e8-01183ec1-deca-4506-a582-13254dc27822.jpg/v1/fill/w_660,h_1210,q_70,strp/turney_up_the_heat_by_thomas_dp_dctc1e8-pre.jpg>

The other women felt warm enough to take off their shirts as well - especially Arryn, whose shirt was already quite wet from sweating - which gave Barbara enough time to catch her breath. Arryn winked at Barbara while Ashley and Meg were pouring out new drinks for everybody and made a mental note to talk with Barbara about their recent, fun experience. She definitely wanted to do something similar like that again, but probably a bit more drawn-out next time. Several minutes wasn’t nearly enough to enjoy an ass and crotch as amazing as Barb’s after all.

Barb took a sip from her new drink and spun the bottle around as hard as she could; it would give her enough time to subtly check out the chests of the other women. They were all rather impressive, but Meg’s tits definitely caught her attention the most. Her white zebra print bra was filled out rather nicely and her large, well-rounded breasts looked like they had a nice full form to them. Barb thought that Meg’s body looked like it had a lot of modelling potential and that the redhead would probably have been a professional model if she was only a little taller. Barb had modelling aspirations ever since she was 15 years old, so she knew at least some parts of the modelling business and what was required and sought after in that taxing world of fame and glamour.

It was Mariel’s turn to choose and Barb tried to think of something adequate to ask her when Mariel had chosen Truth. “Who of us five is your most used masturbation-material? I can ask another question if you’ve never used any of us for such...lewd purposes”, asked Barbara. She was quite proud of her question; she thought that such a hardcore lesbian like Mariel would have definitely fingered herself at least once while thinking about one of the other five women, and Barb was almost 100% certain that she’d be Mariel’s answer.

“Hehe, nice question. I definitely used everyone at least once for masturbating, but i’m fairly certain you’re my most fantasised-about RT-employee, Barb.” answered Mariel, which made Barbara beam with sexual pride and accomplishment. “It wasn’t a completely fair question for Meg though, I’ve only known her for about a month or so. After tonight, her count’s definitely going to go up quite a lot.”, added Mariel while looking suggestively at the hot redhead sitting in her underwear. “Aww, thanks a bunch Mariel! I might wanna’ hear some of those fantasies later on.”, said Meg, as she smiled warmly at her.

Barb was less happy to hear that, than she was for Mariel’s original answer, and felt that what Mariel had just said loosely mirrored the opinions and thoughts of the RT fan base: Barb’s super-hot but we’ve kinda’ become accustomed to her already. We definitely wouldn’t mind someone new - and preferably somebody as hot as Barbara - to idolize and lust after. She was alarmed, surely, but she wasn’t panicking just yet. She had spent a considerable amount of time cementing her place as RT’s hottest poster girl and Meg wouldn’t be able to wrestle that from her anytime soon.

“Time to see who’s next”, said Mariel as she spun the bottle, and hoped that the next person the bottle would point to would pick Dare. Ashley fulfilled her wish by picking Dare and Mariel saw her chance clean to see two of her most attractive co-workers locked passionately in a loving and steamy embrace.

“Alright Ashley, it’s make-out time! And seeing as I can’t decide on who the lucky recipient should be, let’s spin the bottle one more time!”, proclaimed Mariel and enthusiastically spun the bottle again. Everybody’s eyes were glued to the spinning bottle - especially Ashley’s - and it barely stopped at Meg, a couple centimetres further to the right and it would have been Barbara.

“You just hit the jackpot, Ash” giggled Meg, and was already leaning towards Ashley when Mariel spoke up again. “Not that fast Meg, we gotta’ establish a couple rules first, before you two get to it.”, intervened Mariel and added that she wanted to see them kiss for at least half a minute, without breaking contact and that the last ten seconds should be full-on tongue-action. Mariel was giddy beyond belief and her legs were twitching with anticipation after she stated the additional rules for her challenge, she owed Ashley big time for organising this girls’ night!

“Only half a minute? I expected at least one whole minute from you, Mariel” remarked Ashley and started laughing when she heard Mariel curse herself for not demanding the make-out session to be longer. “Definitely not a tall order indeed, time to make Mariel happy” uttered Meg as she leaned towards Ashley until their lips met.

Maybe it was because they were both two incredibly hot women, the drinks they had consumed over the past few hours, the erotic mood that had been present in the room since they had started playing spin the bottle, or just all of the above combined, but one thing was for certain; Meg and Ashley were giving the other women quite the show. They were moaning into each other’s mouths, their hands moving freely over the other’s back. It was kinda’ hard to see who was enjoying the sexy spectacle the most, Ashley and Meg, or Mariel.

They started tongue-kissing after only ten seconds had passed, and they pulled in even closer to each other until their bras and breasts were pressing against the other’s. When there were only five seconds left, they pulled back a little to show the others how they were playing around with their tongues and Ashley subconsciously started rubbing Meg’s tits; they truly had fully immersed themselves in the moment.

Their tongues finally parted ways when 37 seconds had passed, the two women having to catch their breath again after having kissed with such intense passion. They both had a satisfied smile on their faces when they looked at each other and they asked if Mariel found their kissing to be sufficient enough. Luckily for Mariel, she had already stopped the recording on her mobile phone a couple of seconds before everybody was looking at her. She already had quite the collection of secret recordings from that night and couldn’t wait until she’d get home to look at and enjoy her secret recording work.

“Most definitely, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were both bi for sure!”, exclaimed Mariel, already fantasising about the three of them making out together while being stark naked. “I actually think I’m bi, maybe like 70% or so.”, announced Meg and she silently thought that kissing Ashley just then had actually brought her from 60% to 70%. That was definitely something she would want to try out again.

“Really? Seems like I’ll have to keep a close eye on you”, said Mariel and the next few minutes were spent talking about women and bisexuality, and on how hard all the guys would have gotten if they’d seen Ashley and Meg passionately make out like that. Barb herself had been a little sceptical about Meg’s latest reveal; too many times, women just said they were bi, just so that guys would think they’re much sexier and hornier than if they were just “plain, boring” straight.

A little time was scheduled for a toilet-break, which Meg used to walk around the office. Walking around in your workplace, while only wearing underwear, was something Meg found incredibly liberating and stimulating. She wished she could walk around half-naked or even naked during working hours, with all her fellow colleagues walking around naked as well. She’d become so wet from seeing all those cocks harden when they’d see her passing by and if Meg would have it her way, there would probably be a masturbation and fucking room in the office for everybody to get rid of any potential sexual frustration. Everybody would probably be working harder if they’d be able to cum during work, and she was thinking about who she wanted to see naked - and maybe even sexually service - the most, when she walked back to the “party-room”.

Meanwhile, Griffon had told Barbara she was sorry for almost getting her caught masturbating - which would have been the second time that day, what were the odds -, but that she was also welcome on account of her being able to have a great orgasm because of Griffon’s dare. “To make up for that orgasm you missed out on earlier today, now we’re even, right?”, asked Griffon with a fake, over-exaggerated, apologetic look on her face for comedic effect. “We’re definitely even, no worries. That’ll teach me to stay on my toes for the next couple times” replied Barbara with a sheepish grin and was relieved that Griffon was such an understanding and chilled-out woman.

They switched topics to their favourite kinds of drink when they saw Meg enter and shortly after, all women were seated in a circle again and ready to resume their erotic game. The bottle had been replaced with a plastic purple dildo Ashley had found amongst a pile of props reserved for future podcasts and shows, and Ashley’s eyes kept track of the spinning adult-toy as it chose Arryn as its first target. Arryn felt ballsy after having witnessed all those amazing naughty dares, so she chose dare herself.

“Time to christen our new bottle, Arryn”, said Ashley, as she dipped the purple toy into an extra cup of alcohol. “Suck all the booze off this dildo as erotically as you can, for half a minute and grind up against it for a minute after I’ve attached it to Mariel, sounds like something you could do?” asked Ashley in a challenging tone. Arryn; still quite hot and horny from having Barbara sit on her face, immediately grabbed the purple toy from Ashley’s hand and started licking it in a slow, seductive manner. She moved her tongue all the way from the tip of the dildo to the base, inserting it into her mouth with one hand, while her other hand was busy rubbing against her panties.

The alcohol made the toy taste pleasant, so she wasted no time sucking it off as hard and deep as she could. She moaned a little as she closed her eyes during her erotic blowjob-show and mentally pictured Barb’s big ass on her face again. Some drool dripped out of her mouth as she was truly giving sucking off the toy everything she got, and handed it back over to Ashley again after she heard her say that the thirty seconds were up. To everybody’s surprise, Ashley actually put the wet and glistening dildo in her mouth herself and gave it a couple of sucks before she told Arryn she passed the first part of her dare with flying colours.

Everyone watched with bated breath as Ashley fastened the phallic object to Mariel’s panties with some straps and tape she had also found in the prop-pile. “Not your first time wearing one of these, right, Mariel?” quipped Ashley to the lesbian as she saw Mariel give a few tugs to her fake cock and lick the wetness of her hand. “With the amount of times I’ve used this stuff, I’d better start thinking about attaching a real one to myself, saves me the time to put it on and take it off again” joked Mariel, which elicited amused laughter from the other women.

“How do you want to do this Arryn? Standing up, so you can rub your crotch on it, or with me lying down on my back so you can grind up against it?” asked Mariel. “I feel like I’m in the mood for some grinding, Mariel, so assume the position.”, replied Arryn confidently, as she enjoyed the lustful gazes and attention the other four women were giving her. Arryn’s sex-life might be a bad and boring one, compared to the sex-lives of her fellow co-workers, but you wouldn’t be able to tell from the wild - yet effective - and lascivious way she grinded against Mariel’s fake cock.

Mariel started pumping her hips up and down a little, to give Arryn some extra stimulation as the dildo rubbed vertically against her panties even harder than before. Soon, a small wet spot started to appear on Arryn’s underwear, as both she and Mariel were moving and panting harder and harder. A quarter of a minute eventually became half a minute and when their erotic show eventually reached 50 seconds, they didn’t look like they were slowing down at all. The rubbing and grinding became more intense and frantic instead and Ashley was too enraptured by the sight happening in front of her, to call quits when the timer on her phone reached 60 seconds.

Nobody dared say or do anything that would interrupt Arryn, who was apparently not going to stop until she’d reach a climax. It looked like she started to run out of breath, when Meg suddenly started encouraging her and yelling “Cum! Cum! Cum!”. Ashley, Griffon and Barbara quickly started chanting the same thing, which emboldened Arryn enough to keep going strong, as she suddenly lifted up her lower body enough for her crotch to be just above the slick dildo. She kept herself steady with her left hand placed on Mariel’s left thigh, while her right hand moved her panties aside a little, so that she could insert the dildo inside her sopping wet cunt in one fluid movement.

Moaning freely and quite loud by at this point, Arryn bounced on Mariel for almost another half-minute, when she started feeling her orgasm hit her hard. It had been months since she had experienced such a mind numbing sexual release, and she slowly fell on Mariel, the dildo slipping out of her sensitive pussy, exhausted but satisfied. Arryn’s tongue met Mariel’s for a little while and she continued to breath hard as she rolled off of Mariel’s body. Barbara dried off her friend’s face with her shirt, while the others were congratulating Arryn for her exquisite masturbation show.

Arryn’s performance had made quite the impact on her co-workers, as not a single one still had dry panties left. Ashley decided by herself that her girls’ night should end with a bang, and suggested to everybody that they’d do one more round before they’d “go to sleep”. The special way with which she pronounced the “going to sleep” part, made the other women realise what the last part of their night would entail. Arryn took the dildo which had moments before been inside of her and gave it a soft spin.

The last person sure as hell wouldn’t postpone the final event of that night by picking dare, so Arryn had already come up with a good question she could ask Ashley when the dildo stopped at her for the final time that night. “Who do you think are the three most eligible single men working at RT?”, asked Arryn in an interested tone. Hearing Ashley’s recommendations could come in handy later on, if she’d ever break-up with Miles.

“Erm, Aaron’s a good pick.”, started Ashley, as she was thinking hard about her other two choices. Many of the “more ideal” male employees at RT already had a girlfriend or were even married, and it had actually been a while since Ashley had thought about her male co-workers, on account of her Know problems. “Ray’s probably a fun guy to be with, if you first straighten him out a little bit.”, continued Ashley. “Chris would also be a good choice, if he manned up some more. He’s definitely a great listener though, so bonus points for that” finished Ashley while she looked around to see if the other women agreed with her.

Many were nodding and agreeing with her decisions, yet Barbara suddenly spoke up. “What about Gavin though, right? He’s funny, he’s quite rich, he’s good-looking, plus he has a solid position within the company.”, mentioned Barbara, which resulted in them talking and gossiping about Gavin for the next five minutes. It was rather noble of Barbara to praise and speak up her love interest like that, yet, while she was having a nice Gavin-related chat with the other women, she didn’t notice how attentive and focused Meg was listening to them.

Meg was also still single, was looking for a wealthy guy to hook-up with and for some increased status and job-stability within the company. She hadn’t really met Gavin in person yet, seeing as he had been away to England that month, yet after hearing Barbara and the others praise him so much, it seemed like meeting him in person would be something in Meg’s best interests. “Shame that he’s a year younger than me though.”, thought Meg by herself and kinda’ noticed that Barbara seemed to be very positive when she talked about Gavin, maybe a little bit more than would be normal. Definitely something to remember…

The last drinks were eventually emptied, with the group breaking off into three pairs: Ashley and Meg, Arryn and Barbara and Griffon and Mariel. Goodbyes and goodnights were uttered rather quickly, as the three pairs scurried off to their earlier agreed-upon locations. Griffon and Mariel ended up making out and scissoring each other in the achievement hunter office, moaning loudly as both their wet pussies kept rubbing and grinding against each other. After both having climaxed a couple times each, they started to share some of the erotic content on their phones. Griffon received Mariel’s recording of Ashley and Meg kissing each other, while Mariel received Griffon’s nudie pics which she had shown earlier that night.

Mariel was really in the older woman’s debt when it turned out that Griffon had secretly recorded Arryn and Mariel’s little dildo-show. Making Griffon orgasm again through rimming her, was only one of the many things she needed to do for her to earn said recording. The other favours she could think off would probably be thing that would benefit Barbara, because if Meg had Ashley’s support - which seemed highly likely after tonight - then Barb should definitely get Mariel’s to stay ahead in their secret shadow-competition. It wasn’t really the time to think about those things though, as Griffon was too busy enjoying the feeling of Mariel’s tongue lapping against her butthole.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Meg were both naked in Ashley’s office and eating out each other’s pussy in the 69-position. They had first played a little with each other’s tits and nipples as short foreplay, and Ashley soon got her first orgasm with Meg’s face and tongue deeply buried in her wet hot slit. She actually squirted a little on Meg’s glasses and experienced an amazing after-experience as Meg kept licking at and exploring the inside of Ashley’s pussy with her tongue. Meg felt the pleasure of an orgasm shortly after Ashley’s, when her blonde friend started nibbling at her clit. When Ashley noticed Meg was climaxing, she buried her face as deeply as she could inside Meg’s crotch, until she was almost lost for breath. Meg had squirted a little harder than Ashley and the horny redhead started licking Ashley’s face clean after her own orgasm had abated. The face-licking eventually turned into making out again and a short while later, they started cumming on each other’s faces again when they were back in the 69 position. Until they were finally too exhausted to keep on going a whole hour later, Ashley asked Meg if she wanted to co-host The Know together with her, while they were laying in each other’s loving embrace. “Of course, new bestie, I’d love to co-host The Know with you. I can’t wait for the both of us to talk about the news in front of a camera, while dressed all sexy-like.”, answered Meg while she was motorboating Ashley’s ample chest. This made Ashley giggle and they both shared a final long kiss that night, before they fell asleep next to each other.

Barb and Arryn were situated in one of the kinkiest places a woman could be in the company’s office; sprawled naked all over the floor of the men’s bathroom. Arryn was pumping the purple dildo from earlier hard into Barb’s inviting, wet pussy, and a puddle soon started forming underneath them on the floor as the perverted blonde kept getting wetter and wetter. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth with her eyes almost completely rolled back, as her hands were massaging and kneading her tits instinctually. She had only climaxed twice that day, so when she was all alone with Arryn, it was time to finally catch up.

When one of Arryn’s hands started playing with her clit, Barb felt another orgasm coming on and pulled on her nipples as her entire body shook when she came for the third time that day. Arryn on her part had been inserting the dildo as deep as she could in Barb’s snatch when she saw that she was close to cumming, and lovingly sucked off the used dildo while Barbara was busy catching her breath. Having regained her stamina a little, Barb rolled over Arryn and sat her wet crotch down on her face for the second time that day. This time, it was the black haired woman’s turn to get satisfied by the dildo, as Barbara started to slowly insert her inside Arryn’s glistening pussy. She couldn’t keep up a decent rhythm, as she kept tensing up multiple times while her friend was eating her out, and she soon felt the enjoyable feeling of another orgasm come over her.

Barb gasped for air a few seconds after her fourth orgasm, and felt so horny that she actually started to lick some of hers and Arryn’s wetness from the floor. Barb hadn’t forgotten about her friend though and she spent the next couple of minutes giving Arryn her own much-deserved climax, by pleasuring her butthole with the dildo. There was no shortage on lube to sufficiently prepare Arryn’s ass for having the toy inserted into it, and Barbara tried to go about it as carefully and professionally as she could, to maximize the sexual stimulation for her close friend. Arryn started moaning louder and louder when Barbara also started to finger her pussy, and the pleasant feeling of both her holes being stimulated at the same time was enough to drive her over the edge.

They were both physically exhausted after each achieving a couple more orgasms, yet they still managed to mop up their wet mess with towels from both the women’s and the men’s bathroom. With wobbly legs and tired eyes, they slowly made their way to Barbara’s office and almost immediately fell asleep the moment they had closed the door and snuggled up against each other against Barb’s couch.

Ashley’s little celebration party for Meg had been a huge success: everyone had greatly enjoyed themselves during the entire night, Meg had accepted Ashley’s proposal to co-host The Know with her, and Barb was definitely bringing the purple dildo along with her to her apartment; it held too many wonderful moments and memories to just discard it after such exemplary service. Plus, she actually needed a replacement asap, on account of having broken her previous one during a very intensive masturbation session. She actually had a dream that night about making a large order of adult toys using funds from the company, followed by her quitting her job at RT and becoming an online adult toy reviewer and vlogster instead. When your star is on the rise, you just have to always keep on reaching for the top after all...

**Promotions:**

<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dctc1eg-39ed9c87-4afe-48ab-92cd-b971ffca1542.jpg/v1/fill/w_908,h_880,q_70,strp/promotions_by_thomas_dp_dctc1eg-pre.jpg>

\---

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, made sure this instalment had way more action in it than the prologue.

Gonna be focusing on writing some smaller Meg-related stories, to keep things fresh and shout-out to my proofreader Kimmy for her support!


End file.
